<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S is for Seer by HomeForImaginaryFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256738">S is for Seer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends'>HomeForImaginaryFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi made a vow and he intends to keep it no matter the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/957069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S is for Seer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwobbit/gifts">Dwobbit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi walked into the baths balancing a tray upon his palm.  It was late at night, so late that there was only one person actually occupying the baths, though there were others watching over.  There were always others watching, Iwaizumi felt as if he hadn’t known true peace since he was a small child.  It was enough to make him want to saddle his horse and ride away without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>But that couldn’t be done, at least not now and not by himself.  He had made a promise after all, a vow on his honor to uphold it no matter the consequences and he meant to see it through.  No matter the constant surveillance and the long exhausting days.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”  The person bathing turned in the large bath, a cloth wrapped around their eyes.  Iwaizumi could never imagine what it would be like to be made that helpless and on purpose too.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.”  Iwaizumi said, reminding himself again and again that no matter his appearance, Oikawa was anything but helpless.</p><p> </p><p>It was a hard truth to accept given that he looked as if he lost weight daily.  The sharp jut of his bones clearly visible now that all the layers of clothes he usually wore were removed.  The blindfold did little to hide his hollow cheeks and the way his porcelain skin seemed to bruise at the slightest touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve brought food.”  Iwaizumi knelt down next to Oikawa, saw the refusal on the tip of his tongue.  It had been a long day in council and that usually left Oikawa so exhausted that he even found food unappealing.  There had been a time when Oikawa had carefully seen to his outer appearance, never allowing even a hair out of place but a new king had risen in their country and with him came the demands for Oikawa to use his “gift” more and more each day.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”  Oikawa denied it, not even having the energy to mock Iwaizumi for his mother henning but Iwaizumi would not be dissuaded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I must have forgotten the part where I gave you a choice.”  Iwaizumi said, lack of sleep and a deep well of burning concern and growing worry making his voice sharp.  But Oikawa only rested his head against the lip of the bath, corner of his mouth tilting up in the barest hint of a smile.  “Just a few bites.”  Iwaizumi corrected more gently, but still with an edge to his tone.  He was always aware of the eyes and ears on him.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shifted his body, the armor making it difficult to move easily but he wanted to guard as much of Oikawa from view as possible.  He fed his childhood friend small bites of the food he brought, a thing he never would have even considered before no matter how much his friend had pleaded.  But Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa was too weak, too tired to even reach a hand out to hold the food and drink Iwaizumi had brought.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was a Seer, a sought after gift from the gods and it had seemed that way, at first.  The old king had been gruff and wasn’t prone to showing any emotions, but he had allowed Oikawa as much freedom as a Seer of the court could hope for.  King Ushijima had never punished Oikawa for speaking out of turn, had allowed the Seer weeks of rest after using his visions, and had let him be for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>But then the King had come down with a mysterious illness, his uncle taking the reins as he locked his nephew away from them all.  The court had shifted, people disappeared, and Iwaizumi had expected the same to happen to him but instead he was appointed Oikawa’s private guard.  He knew Oikawa must have said something, promised the new king whatever he wanted in exchange for Iwaizumi’s life.  It had revealed too much, Oikawa’s entire weakness in the form of one person.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was locked away, forced to use his abilities from sun up to sun down.  The power was never meant to be abused in such a way.  A blindfold was forced on him so he wouldn’t use his abilities outside of what the king commanded.</p><p> </p><p>It was a battle that Iwaizumi was not equipped to fight.  He never had the tongue or patience for court, he could not smile while stabbing someone in the back.  He preferred the straight forward approach, King Ushijima had appreciated that since he was much the same.</p><p> </p><p>All looked hopeless.  Iwaizumi thought he would be forced to watch his childhood friend wither away until there was nothing left and then be killed himself for his use had run out with Oikawa’s death.  There were too many eyes on Oikawa at any time, his small room was attached to the new kings and locked from the outside.  Iwaizumi was not even allowed in that part of the palace.  He had been out of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Someone sneezed and Iwaizumi looked over, watching Hanamaki bless Matsukawa as two guards lay at their feet.</p><p> </p><p>All had looked hopeless until Oikawa had saved two mages from being hung for misuse of magic.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa were not the type of allies Iwaizumi would have chosen to have years ago when he was the proud captain of the guard.  Mischievous troublemakers with no loyalty but to themselves, and apparently Oikawa after he had saved their lives.</p><p> </p><p>“Now?”  Iwaizumi grumbled, bending down to scoop Oikawa out of the water.  Oikawa gave a half hearted squawk, too exhausted to even show real indignance.  He rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, trusting and soaking Iwaizumi to the bone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we couldn’t really discuss when were planning to steal the Kings Seer, now could we?”  Hanamaki asked with a grin, easily keeping pace with Iwaizumi as he walked through the baths once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Now seemed as good as time as any.”  Matsukawa said, usual tone and face devoid of emotion even as he handed over clothes, his eyes tracing the protruding bones of Oikawa’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>It was a struggle to get Oikawa into clothes, especially with Hanamaki yanking off pieces of Iwaizumi’s armor at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime?”  Oikawa asked, sounding so much like the little boy who had followed Iwaizumi around when they were younger and screamed at the bugs Iwaizumi caught.  Young and vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay Tooru, we’re getting you out of here.”  Iwaizumi promised, having to put his faith in the two mages because he had no one else to turn to.  “When do we leave the palace?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know.”  Hanamaki grinned as the two mages walked away, leaving Iwaizumi hiding in the changing rooms with Oikawa, who was attempting to stand on his own two feet.</p><p> </p><p>“How will I know?”  Iwaizumi grumbled, heart pounding as Oikawa leaned closer, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.  Iwaizumi wished he had time to properly dry Oikawa off, the gods knew he couldn’t afford to catch a cold.</p><p> </p><p>The very ground beneath Iwaizumi’s feet shook before he heard several explosions followed closely by shouting coming from the opposite side of the palace.  Not very subtle but Iwaizumi definitely knew when it was time to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going home?”  Oikawa asked, leaning heavily into Iwaizumi as they made their way quickly but quietly through the palace.  Their childhood home had been a small country village, undoubtedly a terrible place to go back to if they had to hide.  “I’d see it when things got bad, when my nose started to bleed and I couldn’t stand up anymore I’d see it.  Surrounded by forest on all sides, hidden on the side of a mountain.  There’s a carving of a crow on a tree near the village.”  That didn’t sound anything like their childhood home but Iwaizumi did not doubt it existed, especially if Oikawa <em> saw </em> it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Tooru, we’re going home.”  Iwaizumi promised because he had a vow to keep.  Not to his king, he hoped he had died quickly or that wicked looking demon with red hair he kept around saved him at the last moment.  But Ushijima was never the one Iwaizumi had promised his life to, neither was the country they would be fleeing.</p><p> </p><p>It had always been Oikawa, it would always be Oikawa that Iwaizumi risked everything for.  He would find that home Oikawa had saw, had clung to in his darkest of moments.  He would make things safe for his childhood friend, that was the vow he had made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>